


Till Death do us Part

by CandyassGoth



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Loki, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Basically they are both fucked up, Blood As Lube, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, But Loki is entirely on board with everything Thor does to him, Completely, Daddy Kink, Dark Loki, Dark Thor, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Erotophonophilia, Even when it makes little sense, Fantasized necrophilia, I am so eloquent, M/M, Masochism, Mental Health Issues, Murder Kink, Murder of minor character, Mutual Non-Con, Narcissism, No rape of minor character, Psychopath Thor, Psychopaths In Love, Sadism, Sexual Violence, Sexual content only between Thor and Loki, Sociopath Loki, They belong to each other, also, but they have an understanding, even if they can't feel love, evil thoughts, otherwise he'd just kill him lol, so...consensual but non consenual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor comes home one afternoon to find Loki with their neighbour in a compromising position. Thor is not happy. And funny enough, neither is Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death do us Part

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Till Death do us Part：直至死亡](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456003) by [Maryandmathew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew)



> **Hi, hello, yes, please read the tags and warnings.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I got mad at my alien abduction fic so I wrote this. I like it better. Why I punished the characters I have no idea.
> 
> Psychopath!Thor AND sociopath!Loki. They are both extremely disturbed individuals. Proceed with caution around all the horror. And bullshit
> 
>  
> 
> _I apologise for errors_

** Till Death do us Part **

 

Thor could tell something was off the minute he set foot in his apartment. The kettle was not boiling; it was always boiling by the time he stepped in. The TV was on; it was never on when he came back from work. There was a slight _something_ in the air, something still and waiting and in a manner, _dark_. And most telling, he was not being greeted by his brother.

Thor dropped his keys and work files on the kitchen table, noting a chair toppled over, a glass smashed and the fridge wide open. He kept quiet, mouth set in a firm line, and meandered quicker to the living room, feeling an uncomfortable pull at the thought of finding Loki dead.

Loki was well enough and on the couch. He was lying back and staring at the screen, one arm over his forehead and the other hanging off the couch, circling his fingers in a thick puddle of blood. The source of the blood lay in the middle of the floor, sprawled out like she’d gotten drunk and passed out over. And that might have been the case were she not oozing blood from her head, sheet white and stark naked.

“…Loki, what is this?” he asked.

“Huh?”

“What is this?” Because it was a ritual Thor knew rather to be calm. Loki became an utter child when he knew he was in for it.

“She didn’t give me those shoes after all.”

The shoes in question were smart black boots with glittery spurs, and they sat now next to Loki’s bedroom slippers, just out of the way from the blood. Loki had been after those boots for weeks, more so when their annoying neighbour rocked up with them one evening. Thor knew she’d bought them just because Loki wanted them, clicking her way down the corridor every afternoon for the show of it. She had been a narcissistic false bitch, getting her pleasure out of being better than the next person, and it had been increasingly difficult for Loki to hold his smile. Thor had known, but in hindsight he should have known not to trust Loki’s temperament.

“And how many of the neighbours heard this?” He asked, crouching over her corpse. She was pale and cold to the touch, deep purple welts around her neck that resembled Loki’s fingers. It also looked like it had been forced in, her airways likely blocked, but it was swollen too like she’d swallowed a ball. Or maybe it was her dildo, Thor didn’t put it past Loki sneaking into her flat and retrieving it just to jam it down her throat.

“None. She got quiet pretty quickly.” Loki said casually, his blood fingers wriggling as he stared away at the TV, Judge Judy on.

Thor got up, looking around their living room as she stepped around her. Loki stilled in his peripheral vision, but he kept his hands to himself, noting that everything was in place, the kitchen having been the place of activity. “Why is she naked? Where are her clothes?”

“In the machine.” Loki said, going back to circling his fingers, swaying a foot, carefree as can be.

“And what is in her throat?” Thor asked, looking for the remote.

“Her panty.” Loki looked at him this time, those beautiful green eyes full of challenge. “She said she’d blow you if she caught you home alone. So I gave her something to choke on.” 

Lies, Thor knew. Loki was a liar, he’d always been and he always would be, he was a clinically diagnosed pathological liar. It taught Thor patience, keeping his calm because no threat or action turned it off. He also knew the girl wouldn’t have said that to Loki, she may have been a prissy skank but she had lost her attraction for Thor when Thor purposely kissed Loki in front of her, just to get her off his back, and Loki off hers. Her disgust was more than palpable—and she didn’t even know they were raised as brothers, no one did—but Loki was ever the drama queen. Ever the spoilt brat. He could not understand the term _control_. And it seemed keeping him locked up was not helping in the least.

“So, how was work?”

Thor’s band of patience snapped. He took one wide step and grabbed a handful of Loki’s hair and wrenched him off the couch. Loki cried out loudly, angrily, clawing at his wrist as he tumbled over onto the floor, knocking his shoes and knees right in to the pool of blood. Thor yanked until Loki was leaning right over her face, her eyes open and glassy—though it wasn’t much of a change.

“What did I tell you the last time this happened?” Thor asked, gradually squeezing his fingers around the strands of hair he had caught. Loki struggled half-heartedly, growling low in his throat.

“That I am the prettiest you’d ever—”

Thor cut him off with a tight slap, shoving his face back down before Loki could even get his gasp out. He clenched his fist further, pushing as Loki planted on hand on the floor to fight against him.

“What did I tell you the last time this happened?” Thor repeated, crouching besides Loki and just _waiting_ for him to lift that blood-coated hand and put it on his clothes.

Loki bared his teeth, his hot breath fanning over the corpse as his eyes flickered, always trying to sniff out a fault line in Thor that he could pick at.

“That I have the tightest cu—”

Thor lifted him and smacked his face with the tips of his fingers, stinging more than it hurt. Loki winced and pulled on his hand, still trying to dislodge it from his hair. When he failed he lifted his bloody hand and added it to the struggle, ruining Thor’s cuff and watch. But Thor held on, because to let go would be to give in, and Loki was more manageable when subdued—and they both knew it. Giving him the reins was not even joke material, everything went to shit.

“I told you that I would find someone for us to play with. _If you’re good_. And I told you I’d also find somewhere else to play so we don’t make a mess or advertise to the _fucking neighbours_!” Thor rasped in his face, shaking him like an unruly dog—like _the_ unruly dog he was. “Who is going to clean this up? Huh?”

Loki glared hatefully at him, his scalp red and no doubt on fire, and yet he kept pulling. He had once lost a chunk of hair during one of these tug-of-war moments, not one of his prettier moments.

“Are you mute?”

Loki grit his teeth, holding onto Thor’s wrist, their skin sticking with the blood.

“…You.” Loki answered, a certain amusement in it seeing as Loki wasn’t allowed outside the flat, and that would entail cleaning up the body.

“And do you remember how much time it takes to clean up something like this?”

“…Yes.”

“But you still did it.”

Loki whined, dropping his sneer to pout like a spoilt brat. “She made me do it. You would also—”

“ _Shut. Up_. I don’t care. We made a deal, and you broke it. _Again_.”

And again, not surprising, and Thor glanced at the body, wondering if two bodies would make the morning news.

Then he was sailing backwards, a throb to his temple as he hit the floor, Loki on his feet like a ghoul without gravity.

“I wouldn’t have had to if you had just bought them for me!” He screamed, no regard for the neighbours coming to spy. He had his red hand thrown out, his hair all over his twisted features. He looked every bit the mad mother-in-law, dressed in an overlarge floral dressing gown that was meant to seduce with _domesticity_ , a cup of coffee and a massage to go with it each time Thor came home. And he had been doing good, kept to routine, but now he was full of blood, the gown rumpled, sticky and torn around his thigh where the woman had fought for her life.

“And don’t pretend you don’t want her, I’ve seen how she looks at you. She _wants_ you. And you want her. And I want that _gone_!”

Thor blinked at the ridiculous foot-stomp, deciding not to correct him. More pressing was the issue of his ruined outfit. He lifted his arm and looked at the coagulating blood dripping from it, his trousers and belt smeared too.

Loki stilled, following his gaze, and Thor chose then to get up heavily, using his brawn to keep Loki hesitant in nostalgia a moment longer until he was stable on his feet and ready for what he had next.

“My suit.” He said, lifting the same arm. “It’s ruined.”

Loki straightened, looking at his clothes quietly. “…I didn’t mean for that.” He said, his fingers finding one another.

“You’re going to clean these.” Thor started, then pointed at their neighbour. “And you’re going to get that panty and wear it while you do.”

Loki scowled immediately, and Thor silenced any thought of arguing by grabbing his wrist and holding it up high above his head.

And just like that, Loki’s head dropped and he whimpered, turning his face away like a shy little lamb, his other hand coming up to shield himself.

“No, Daddy.” He whispered, “I don’t want to.”

“I don’t care. I want you to. Take this off. Take this fucking thing off!”

It was comical, watching Loki whimper and cry as Thor tore off his dressing gown. Loki loved to lounge in it, he’d been the one to offer to wear it around for Thor, play the role of his little _wife_ , no doubt copying all the black-and-white movies he watched all day long. He’d let his hair grow out all thick and frizzy too, making a convincing image of some vintage actress flitting around the house like a delicate little flower.

The gown came off easily, tearing like cheap cotton. Loki did nothing to defend himself, dropping his free hand to hide his limp cock, whining _please_ s and _no_ s.

Thor shoved the gown at Loki, releasing his wrist, and pointed. “Get the panty.”

Loki shook his head, clinging to the bundle.

Thor stepped towards him menacingly. 

“Get. The. Panty. Before I break your pretty. Little. _Jaw_ …”

Fat tears rolled down Loki sharp cheeks, splotching loudly into the blood at their feet. His eyes were always prettier after he cried, their colour so much more vibrant.

The threat was empty, and they both knew it, much like Loki’s crying. Thor was not about to disfigure Loki’s face, it was perfect as it was and that’s the way he wanted it. He wanted Loki perfect, flawless and smooth, draped sensually across his bed or whimpering at his feet. A broken jaw fit in neither pictures, it was not perfect.

Swallowing audibly, putting the best actors to shame, Loki inched over to the corpse. He made a little sound of disgust as he planted his feet flat on the red pool, and hunched over slowly. He used one shaking hand to part her cracked lips and dip his fingers in, head turned away in revolution. When he finally got bored of that he ripped the fabric from her throat and shot up, messing more of the floor with haunting footsteps as he stepped back to Thor 

He looked up at Thor with another swallow, his eyes splotched black from his make up. He wore it so often Thor had forgotten it wasn’t actually part of his complexion. 

Loki held the red panty up. It wasn’t even a thong, could the woman be any more false.

Thor nodded. “Now put it on for Daddy.”

Loki looked away shyly, staring at the floor as he wriggled his toes.

“But Daddy...it’s church tomorrow.”

“And you want to dress your best, don’t you?”

Loki nodded, face red.

“Good boy. Then put it on. That’s right, that’s it, put on your panty baby, we don’t want the good people to smell your little cunt.”

Loki got into it like a fumbling virgin, gown under his arm. Thor smirked, never bored when it came to his little brother, his little wife.

“There, Daddy.” Loki whispered when he stood back up, moving the gown to cover his chest as if he had breasts.

Thor ripped the fabric from him and tossed in on the floor.

“Now get on your filthy little hands and knees and scrub his floor clean while Daddy takes care of the body. Do I need to repeat that?”

He would, he always had to, but he accepted Loki’s nod and turned, taking his shirt off carefully and throwing it in the wash basket. He kicked off his shoes too, sneering at the bloodied footsteps he’d created thanks to their confrontation.

“Scrub.” He called towards the living room as he hovered in the hallway and dug in the closet for his old suitcase. He hadn’t had to use it in two years, it still looked to be in one piece. Thank goodness too, he’d have hated to have gone to buy a new one just to clean up this mess.

On the way back Thor checked the door. He peeked out and checked each way, and when he was sure no one was hovering and suspicious he locked it and went back into the living room. He threw the suitcase down, making Loki jump mid-scrub.

“If she doesn’t fit in there you’re going to regret this.” He warned.

Loki sneered, going back to mopping up the blood. He wasn’t doing a very good job of it though seeing as there was more blood on him than the actual gown, no doubt purposely done. Loki’s mind was a broken puzzle.

“I already do. My gown is ruined, and you hate me.”

“Indifference is said to be the polar opposite of love. If I didn’t hate you then you can throw your tantrum.” 

“ _Love_.” Loki scoffed, now scrubbing at a clean spot viciously. “I am not looking for your _love_ , you arrogant fuck.”

To the world, Loki was near angelic. Say one foul thing about him and the entire neighbourhood stood up to defend his honour. Sweet, handsome Loki did not _curse_. Although neither did he strangle women for the heck of it (which made this curious), he usually liked to watch Thor do it, the little deranged creature he was. Thor of course, was privy to the fine print.

He stalked around the body and shoved Loki over with his shoe. Loki landed heavily on his side, this elbow connecting loudly with the tiles. Thank goodness for the tiles, wood would be thrice as hard to clean.

“And I am not looking for your attitude. Maybe _you_ need something to choke on.”

Rather than back talk, Loki looked at his hands, covered in red to the elbows, as was his legs and thighs.

“You made me dirty, Daddy...”

“ _You_ made _us_ dirty. What happens when the cops come poking around—?”

“Oh please. _No one_ is going to look for her. Trust me, no one cares—”

Just as Loki was about to get back up on his knees Thor knocked him flat on his back and held him there with a bare foot on his chest, not too hard, not to soft. Just enough to let Loki feel his strength, a subtle reminder. Loki didn’t try to defend himself, _good boy_ , staring up at him as his hair soaked into the filth.

“I want to sew your mouth shut at times like this. You always say the most ridiculous shit even when you know better. Stupidity does not become you, darling.” 

Any thoughts of Loki getting up to hiss at him Thor thwarted by descending, ruining his pants further as he knelt between Loki’s legs, shoving them up and apart. He held onto his calves and squeezed, leaning over with a disappointed frown. “Why were you bad, baby?”

Loki faltered. “....Boots—” 

“Why were you bad?”

“She was always—”

Thor grabbed his throat and squeezed it, and this time Loki grabbed at him.

“ _Why. Were. You. **Bad**_?”

Although he was outright choking, Loki still shrugged, averting his watery eyes as he clawed at Thor’s hand.

Thor snorted, and released Loki hard so the back of his head hit the floor. He got up and dropped into the single armchair, and snapped his fingers twice towards the kitchen.

“Alright. Get Daddy his sandwich.”

Loki’s attention crept back to him with a tiny whimper of _no_. Loki rolled over onto his belly and up onto his knees, shaking his matted hair. He had blood everywhere now, smeared head to toe, and he didn’t seem to notice.

“Go on.”

“ _D-Daddy_ , ple—.” 

“Shh. Daddy just wants a bite to eat. You’re going to suck my cock when I do, okay?” He asked it in a way that gave no choice, so Loki nodded, tears already falling.

“Okay.” He whispered, and got up to fetch the sandwich from the fridge. It was wrapped in a plastic bag, nice and fresh, made by his darling Loki every day after he had his own lunch should Thor come back extremely hungry and need a snack before dinner.

“Good boy.” Thor praised, taking it from him. He pulled the plastic bag off and put it on the arm rest carefully, watching Loki who was watching the bag. Then he patted his lap, and took a bite. 

“Come on, earn your forgiveness.” He said around chews.

Like he had no will of his own, Loki knelt between his legs. He wasn’t shaking or crying, having fallen into a trance-like state as he took Thor’s cock out without thought, something he could do while asleep. And often did.

The sandwich was chicken and mayonnaise, and it was delicious. Loki made art when he was in the mood, with anything he did, and Thor assumed his breakdown with the neighbour happened _after_ the sandwich was already made, or it would’ve probably been full of blood and sporting a finger.

He moaned at the taste, noticing over his hands that Loki looked up, mouth full of cock and eyes full of hope and pride. He’d thought the moan was for him. 

Thor laughed. “Carry on.”

Deflating somewhat, Loki squeezed one hand around the base and the other he closed around the waist hem of Thor’s briefs. He lowered his head and took a little more before stopping to suckle, cheeks sharpening elegantly as he did. Every few moments he lifted and adjusted his lips, making sure to make the filthiest wet sound he could, choosing then to look up from under his lashes as he suckled, rubbing his tongue up against Thor’s hardening prick.

It didn’t take long before he was rock hard and the sandwich was gone. He rubbed his fingers into Loki’s hair when he was done and settled back comfortably, giving another moan just to see the pathetic look of confidence Loki would give him.

“Deeper.” He ordered when it became boring. He cupped the back of Loki’s head and pressed him down, tilting to watch Loki’s neck convulse as his cockhead breached his throat.

“No, don’t seize up. You remember this.” Of course Loki did, but he liked to be reminded, and Thor loved to remind him. 

The position was far from ideal for deep-throating but positions had never stopped either of them before. Loki knew what was coming and tried to pull away, but Thor already had a good grip on his head. He tightened his fingers in the thick black strands and brought Loki’s mouth down, entering his throat again at the awkward angle. 

Loki choked and jerked back violently, digging both hands into Thor’s thighs when he could simply hit Thor in the balls, or bite his cock off. Thor just wound his hands tighter and buried Loki’s nose in his pubes, grunting as Loki’s teeth scraped over his cock, a scream coming from around it.

“Shut up.” He huffed as he pulled Loki back, watching him take a huge breath, face full of spit and tears.

“Th-Thor—” he spluttered, spit dribbling from his lips as he coughed

Thor cut him off, shaking his head. He forced his head back down, pleasure blossoming as he hit the back of Loki’s convulsing throat. His throat muscles clenched wildly, his tongue in a hard spasm at the abrupt assault. It was heaven on his cock, the tip squeezed and his length caressed. He held Loki down for three seconds and then released him, four seconds to take his needed breathes before sliding him back down.

Like a good little lamb Loki didn’t dare bitch or bite, whining a pitiful tune as he tore at Thor’s trousers, keeping his jaw as wide as possible to take Thor’s girth. It had taken many years of practice to get that monster down his throat, and even that had taken a few clouts to keep Loki still. _Precious regal Loki didn’t deep-throat_.

“That’s it, nice and deep, darling...” Thor crooned, softening his demands to a slower pace so Loki could breathe through his nose before burying it in the thick dark blond curls at the base of Thor’s cock. Thor started circling his fingers in praise and encouragement, humming deep in the back of his own throat each time Loki took him down.

Soon enough Loki was doing all the work, popping off the head to give it a swirl with his tongue before he slid right back down, pressing his tongue along the prominent vein on the underside of Thor’s cock until the swollen head squeezed through his slick quivering throat muscles. He moaned too, letting Thor feel the hot vibrations until his lungs burned for air, and he suckled as he pulled up, inhaling through his nose like the trained slut he was.

There was just something about fucking Loki’s face that made Thor’s blood sear. Maybe it was the way Loki looked at him when he did it, starting off with those teary eyes of disbelief and helplessness and turning them into slitted-emerald jewels that of a feline in heat. Maybe it was simply the act of shutting that clever mouth up in such a degrading way, watching the way he choked on his cock like he was born to do it, neck mottled and face red. Fucking Loki’s arse was good, but using his face to jerk off his cock, silencing his quick wit and turning his ever poised posture into that of a street-corner hooker was something else. Or maybe it was just the idea of choking him to death on his cock, feeling his body struggle and fight around his prick for air, closing tighter than Loki could consciously do.

He must have gotten lost in thought because Loki struggled in his steel grip. He hiccupped and wretched loudly, throwing up a sea of blue foamy fluid around Thor’s cock. It wasn’t bile, and Thor’s palms instantly burned. He let Loki go like he was filth, watching as his younger brother heaved before managing to get the air he had been fighting for, his face dripping wet.

Slowly, glancing down at his lap full of blue vomit, Thor took a deep breath. 

“…Is that…Slush Puppie?”

Loki stilled instantly, eyes going empty

“She brought it with her.”

“Where is the cup?”

“Threw it out.”

“Show me.”

Loki stared at him like he hadn’t heard him.

Thor’s fingers twitched.

“You left the flat.”

“…”

“You _left_ the flat...”

Loki’s upper lip twitched. “…I—”

“How often?”

“…”

“How. Often?”

“…Just today.” Loki lied, and then sudden his big blank eyes were bright green and slitted. “I _needed_ it! _You_ won’t buy it for me!”

“So you can get fat? Get pimples? I told you not to leave! I told you to be good!”

In a flash Thor failed to see coming Loki swiped up one of the woman’s boots that lay strewn besides him and swung it, whacking Thor across the face as he climbed up and straddled his lap. He brought it right back across his face before Thor could even react, always the faster of the two. 

“I _have_ been good! You’re the one who won’t reward me! I deserve the fucking moon!” Loki screamed in his face, grabbing Thor around the jaw as he held the bloodied boot up in threat. “Don’t I? Don’t I, honey? _Don’t I_?!” He started grinding feverishly, lips twitching and teeth bared at the cut that he caused above Thor’s brow. “But no…you think I am here waiting on you all day, for things that never fucking come! I am not your little starry-eyed whore! Or maybe I would be, if you just kept up your end of the pathetic fucking bargain! I am not your _pet_. So either start treating me like your darling or you will regret everything.”

Loki let him go after his rant, pushing his head back and throwing the boot over his head where it fell and smacked the corpse somewhere in the chest. He was panting hard, rasping in their otherwise quiet apartment.

Thor remained stoic just to annoy him.

“I have always regretted it. Ever since they took you from that decrepit orphanage.” He grunted, putting his hands around Loki’s hips so he could grind their crotches together. Loki was just as hard as he was.

Loki grinned, teeth stained blue. “Yes, they _chose_ me. You, they were _stuck_ with you.”

“At least I had their trust. _You_ , they knew something wasn’t right. And you pride yourself on being a liar? _That_ is pathetic.”

“That was your fault too!” Loki bellowed, but this time before he could get his hands on Thor, Thor reared up, tackling Loki to the floor. They nearly crushed the body, landing next to it in a heavy pile that Loki felt the most. Thor used the moment of shock to flip him over onto his belly.

“It was my fault for not throttling you in the crib, you presumptuous little shit. Everything else is on you. _Including me_.” He added as he ground his cock into Loki’s ass, his panty matted with blood.

“I’ll scream.” Loki said, as if it would honestly repel Thor. Thor just kneed his way between his legs and held him down with a broad palm on the back, and Loki started struggling anyway.

“Scream. Go ahead. I’m going to get off on you sucking cock for the whole prison.”

Loki cackled, squirming deliciously. “No, no you won’t. You can’t share. You want me to yourself. You always have. Always will.”

“Sure, if it makes you feel pretty. Now hold still.” 

“Only when you admit to me how much you want me.”

“You’re mine. That couch is mine, but it doesn’t mean I _want_ it. Now _be still_.” 

Glancing to the side, Thor took a second to decide then wiped his fingers in the blood. It was room temperature and already quite coagulated

Loki looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing, and his face twisted.

“What are you doing? Don’t use that!”

Thor paused, smiling because he had been waiting for that.

“It’s either her blood or yours. Bad boys get punished.”

“Why you—!” Loki bucked with strength enough for Thor to press him back down.

“Yours then.” Thor said, and wiped his hand on his trousers before wrapping it around Loki’s mouth to keep him quiet. He widened his knees, forcing Loki’s out, and leaned heavily over him as he used his free hand to pull aside the panty and finger Loki’s cheeks apart. Loki kept struggling, making it only slightly more difficult for Thor to get his dick between his pert cheeks.

They’d fucked that morning, so Thor wasn’t surprised to shove in two fingers and find him still damp. Filthy little thing didn’t even clean himself, dripping out all day onto Thor’s furniture. Oh well, that was more than enough considering this was a punishment.

Thor switched his fingers with the blunt head of his cock, tinted blue and slippery with precum. Loki screamed a muffled threat against his hand and reached back, getting a skeletal hand in Thor’s hair. Thor growled at him, the tone alone telling him to let go. Loki refused and held on tighter, so Thor growled louder and sharply bullied the tip of his cock in as yet another punishment. But it was one Loki had grown numb to, and he barely screamed when Thor slipped in.

Snorting like a bull against his hand Loki tightened his hand further and pulled in a way Thor knew was to encourage him, Loki was always changing the playing field.

Nevertheless, Thor rested his head against Loki’s and _fucked_ , slamming his hips and making Loki’s cheeks bounce. He closed his eyes, grunting softly and inhaling the coppery tang of blood and Loki’s musk. He was accursedly tight, hot and barely wet enough, but as he sped up and Loki started whining loudly, Thor felt the way ease, no doubt with more blood and his own copious fluids. Loki bled easily, just as he bruised easily, such a delicate little thing, and yet so destructive. Thor almost hadn’t believed it himself when he came home to find their folks dead and Loki sitting sprawled against the wall with small dark eyes, house trashed around him.

Loki moaned something around his hand, so Thor readjusted his hand to make sure he couldn’t speak. Loki just whined louder and squirmed, his voice hitching and head bouncing with every thrust to the hilt. He was definitely bleeding now, Thor could feel and hear the wet slap where their bodies joined. He snarled at the thought and leaned to bite Loki’s ear, knowing exactly how much Loki loved and loathed this.

“Good, pet. Good. Good little whore, aren’t you? Getting so wet for me...” he praised, grinding down in a circle. He caught Loki’s prostate and made him keen, a sweet vibration on his palm. He ended it by thrusting in suddenly, his skin prickling at the raw scream that followed. Thor glanced down the hall out of habit, Loki tended to be loud and twice they’d attract the neighbours attentions, and he hated being spied on as much as he hated Loki for causing it in the first place, Loki who thought it was funny.

Loki had let go of his hair now, either preening or panicking, and his hand brushed on something that rustled as he put up another struggle. He didn’t seem to notice but Thor did, and he distracted Loki with a few extra hard snaps of his hips as grabbed the item of question that had fallen with them from the couch.

“See not so bad? You opened up nicely for, Daddy. All wet and warm, huh darling? My sweet, sweet angel...” he carried on murmuring into Loki’s ear, his hand full of spit now. Loki was managing to pry his hand off, a disaster waiting to happen, so Thor acted fast. 

He let Loki’s mouth go and as Loki revelled in the triumph, sucking in a good lungful of air, Thor whipped the plastic bag and wrenched it over his head. He didn’t have a very big window to get it on, and as predicted Loki started fighting viciously, already screaming and kicking. He’d known this was coming when Thor asked for his _sandwich_ , but perhaps he might not have had to suffer it—if only he _hadn’t_ been sneaking out against Thor’s orders to get Slush Fucking Puppie. Loki was smart, but too confident. This was entirely his own fault, and he was going to pay for it.

The gasp of air Loki got in made it a much longer process, but Thor blamed that on Loki too, and twisted the ends tightly around his neck to cut off the circulation as well. Loki struggled all the more, screaming until he didn’t have the breath to scream anymore, but there was little he could do as Thor all but dropped his weight and let the sweet contractions of Loki’s body do the rest. 

His thrusting slowed to a series of erratic pumps, easing in to a deep grind as Loki writhed around him, his hole fluttering tighter and tighter until Thor’s eyes rolled back. He groaned long and hard, knocking his head against Loki’s as he listened to the suction of plastic as it crinkled loudly in towards Loki’s desperate muffled gasping. The bag was steamed up with hot air, denying Loki what he needed each time he sucked in, barely able to do so as Thor crushed him with his weight, filling him with cock instead. Loki’s own cock was trapped flat beneath him, stiff but no doubt more from the struggling circulation than arousal.

The struggling came to a fitful climax where Loki gave one last jolt, his arms straining out, and Thor released with a loud groan. Loki was unbearably tight and Thor came harder than he had in a long time, pulling on the plastic and squeezing welts onto Loki’s side as he did. Just as Loki slumped Thor ripped off the bag, barely done shooting his load when he pulled out and flipped Loki back over, his face a familiar blue Thor had not enjoyed in a while. And he would enjoy it again, but that meant having Loki alive. No one could satisfy him the way Loki could, his beautiful brother.

There was never a guarantee of coming back and they both knew it. It added that extra bit of _threat_ to the act, more than choking Loki on his cock or fucking him raw ever could, and it never failed to make Thor’s hair stand pleasantly. But as much as he threatened, Loki _was_ his, and he did want him, and he proved that every time he ripped him back from Death’s arms. He had been Loki’s god since day one, and Loki craved his wrath as much as Thor enjoyed passing it out. If Thor believed in soul mates, he would wager they were on top of the list—right where Loki would demand they kill the rest to be.

Aligning his capable hands and putting that strength back to use Thor leaned back over Loki from the side and started thumping on his chest, belatedly making sure his chin was raised. By now they were the scene of a horror movie, the woman all but forgotten, the blood a casual backdrop to the scene they’d created— _Loki’d_ created, ever the dramatic one. 

One, two, three, four, five, six... Thor counted to thirty, his own heart starting to race as he was about to swoop in for mouth to mouth when Loki twitched, giving a single weak gasp. Thor immediately stopped pressing, and cupped Loki’s jaw to keep his throat straight as he started breathing again, sucking in strained gasps as he came into consciousness. His eyes were bloodshot and wet with tears, but the undeniable relief in them made Thor hard all over again. 

With each breath Loki squirmed a bit more, shaking horribly as he looked up at Thor in a mad daze, disbelief and as always, pure and utter submission. Though Loki was terrified of this, it never seemed to add to his hatred for Thor—not like denying him boots or disgusting beverages did.

Now with the air returning to his body Loki’s face blossomed with colour but remained hot and mottled, his eyes glassy and lips purple, a beautiful sight, more beautiful than any of the woman Thor had ever done the same to. Loki blinked weakly, moving his limbs as if making sure they still worked. 

Thor smiled and gave him a full-bodied rub as though to warm him, then turned him gently on his side to help ease his breathing, and continued to caress his sweaty face, pushing his hair back to see the expression Loki wore, so honest it was not to be fake. Thor’s cock gave another twitch of interest and continued to stiffen, and twitched again when Loki caught sight of it and mewled in what sounded like delicious despair.

“Oh, you’re mine, aren’t you? All mine. Of course I want you, baby. My Loki. You’re never getting away from me. _I_ chose you, not them. I won’t let you get away from me and you won’t either. I’m never letting you go, not now…and not in death. I’ll preserve you, keep you nice and fresh, be my very own fuckdoll. Use your stiff to keep my cock warm. You think she could ever do that for me? No baby... Would you like that? Mmh? Better decide, because the only way you’re leaving here is if I’m dead. You’re staying right here, where I say you’ll be.” Thor rasped, roughly dragging his hands over Loki’s bare flesh like a claim, rubbing the feeling back into his body.

After a while of murmuring and petting Loki was more lucid, breathing deeply but steadily, and Thor pulled him up against his chest, trailing kisses along his brow.

“…I’m sorry, Daddy.” Loki eventually croaked, leaning heavily against Thor, his dirty sticky legs sprawled out over Thor’s. 

“Good, baby. Good. Feeling better now?”

Loki nodded, swallowing repeatedly as they sat. 

“There we go, sweetheart. Baby just needed his tantrum, didn’t he?” Thor asked, bumping Loki gently under the chin, smiling his public every-day face that could tear apart loyalties in a second. Loki nodded again, more decisively this time, his lips still swollen and red, doing nothing to ease the new erection. Loki wasn’t oblivious to it either, and handled it idly. 

Thor looked down to watch, humming as Loki weakly stroked his blood-stained cock. 

“Look at this mess. Are you going to be good and let Daddy clean his cock?”

Loki knew what was expect here too, and simply nodded and opened his mouth. Thor growled at the submission and kissed him first, a fierce shiver taking him as he took Loki’s breath away again, albeit playfully as he raised to his knees then his feet, steadying Loki by then shoulders. Loki parted his lips again, eyes up because he knew how much Thor enjoyed eye contact when ravaging his mouth, and poked his tongue out to help catch Thor’s questing cock.

There was just something about degrading Loki that got Thor off immeasurably. It was the side to him no one but Loki knew—no one alive. The few girlfriends Thor had ever entertained did not come even close to suffering anything like this. Mostly because he _always_ got carried away once he let go and because he did not fancy having his golden reputation sullied. The two women he _had_ slipped with ended up dead—the one actually because Loki found out about them and strangled her himself, before she could explain _she_ was the victim, as though Loki would care.

Thor teased Loki with a few jabs before sinking his cock in, taking hold of his head to guide it as he moved him hips in motion. Loki closed his lips with a moan, and used his tongue now instead of sucking. Thor thrust gently with the aim of cleaning his cock, mouth watering at the filthy broken image Loki made, licking his own arse and blood off of Thor’s cock like a good little bitch. But Thor’s fire had cooled after effectively killing Loki and having his orgasm, and he kept a slow pace until Loki’s mouth was bloodied once more, his eyes big and black as his own lust rose, as it always did.

Though a struggling partner set Thor’s blood on fire, a _compliance_ behind it is what kept Thor’s interest, a revelation he was surprised to learn after years of exploring other bodies. In the end, as he had always deep down suspected, only Loki could truly douse the raging fire within him with his own desires enough to feel sated.

Once clean Thor pulled Loki off of his cock and gave his cheek an affectionate pet, but Loki pushed it away and pulled at his pants, lifting his chin to straighten his throat in offering.

“I’m still hungry Daddy.” He said, voice breaking.

“Yeah, because you threw up all your juice.” Thor said, raking the same kind hand back to twist into Loki’s hair as his groin twitched in interest. “And we’re still going to have a talk about that. But for now Daddy forgives you. Get on the chair, time for your milk.” 

Grinning madly, Loki scrambled inelegantly onto the two-seater sofa, kicking the corpse in the process as he slipped in the blood. Thor pulled his lips at the thought of cleaning the sofa, and wondered what stuffing was inside it should he decide to just rip the covering off to save from cleaning it before throwing it out.

Loki lay on the sofa so his back was on the seat and his thighs against the backrest, his knees hooked over the back. Thor stepped in and lifted him under the knees until he was leaning on his shoulders and neck, using his arms to keep balance, upside down and now rock hard. Thor lifted the waist band of the panty and let his cock drop forward towards his belly, already spewing little dribbles of precum.

Thor got up onto the chair as well, and spread his knees on either side of Loki’s head. He took their cocks into either hand and started stroking, needing to give Loki no further instruction to open his mouth and wait. 

The position made it somewhat difficult for Loki to breathe and he quickly became short of breath, but Thor didn’t mind, his desire already at the brim as he aimed his cock, beating it obscenely. Loki moaned and bucked his hips, panting and licking his bloody lips unnecessarily, eyes dark and malicious, _malevolent_ , displaying every horrendous thought and feeling his degenerate little soul ever had. 

To hold such ancient evil in his palm, to command it and abuse it so made Thor feel twice as powerful as the creature he knew to be Loki, and he came with a loud grunt. His blood raced at the knowledge that Loki was eating his essence, gladly taking in his seed in such a sinful way, and soon mixing it with his own as he came right after, into his own mouth like he needed it to survive. Thor rubbed them both to completion, squeezing out every last drop until Loki’s mouth was full, his face now speckled with white cum.

Almost immediately after Loki swung his legs to the side and sprang up at the mercy of a dizzy spell, but got to his knees successfully, leaning on his palms and proudly showed their collected fluids on tongue, eyes completely black.

Thor breathed loudly, loving everything in that moment.

“Beautiful. Drink up while Daddy sorts this.” He said, closing Loki’s mouth. Loki swallowed the concoction instantly, loudly and obscenely, and collapsed back against the sofa with copious licks of his lips as though he had been waiting for that all day, and took yet another strange pleasure in watching Thor toil to fix the messes he makes, as he did in the coarse punishment Thor always gave him. 

Thor doubted if he himself would ever tire of these games, it had been the flavour of their whole lives and Loki was ever ready for a new trick, but he did know that it would only end when one of them killed the other.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note:**

> If I need to tag something else please let me know


End file.
